


Cold Remembrance

by Metakit



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Comfort, Gen, snowy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakit/pseuds/Metakit
Summary: Ecolo wanders off a little too far in the forest while looking for fun times.





	Cold Remembrance

Gentle white snowflakes danced in the afternoon's sky, falling into the sparkling coat covering the ground. It was a wonderful sight to behold, made even better by the fact that it wasn't all so cold today.

A contrasting individual of dark and light blue tones ran around in the snow, completely unfazed by the coldness of it, even though he wasn't exactly wearing anything to protect himself from the cold weather.

''Weee! It's pretty!''

Ecolo twirled around, attempting to catch some of the snowflakes with his hands. Of course, they melted on contact, but that too didn't seem to bother him at all.  
He let out a soft giggle, a wide smile occupying his face. It would've been better if someone else was here to play with him, but as he had wandered off quite a bit away, he wasn't really expecting anyone to be here.

''Hmm... I know! If no one is around then... I'll build a friend!''

Grabbing some snow between his hands, Ecolo attempted to roll it into a ball to make a snowman. The first ball, which was the base of the snowman, turned out to be quite flat. The second, smaller in size, was probably the roundest of the three. The final one was... bigger than the previous.  
Which made the snowman very disproportionate. Thankfully, Ecolo had solidified it by adding more snow, which in reality, made the snowman look more like a strange, lumpy pile of snow. Final touches were quite simple; two sticks for arms and a bunch of rocks for the eyes and smile. A happy fella and a new friend!

''Hey, Lumpy! You're a tad odd-looking aren't you? Oh well, let's play! ''

Of course, Lumpy did not answer, as he was just an ordinary pile of snow. There wasn't much you could do with an inanimate being like Lumpy, but Ecolo found ways. After Ecolo was done messing around with Lumpy, who was now covered in rocks from an attempt to simulate a puyo match, he went on his merry way deeper into the forest. It was starting to get dark, but that didn't worry Ecolo in the slightest. The snow, however, was starting to fall more harshly. The woods were the last place where someone would want to be, as the weather started to sour. It wasn't only the intensity of the falling snow that one would have to worry about. The wind picked up, making the trees dance aggressively against the late afternoon skies. He had been having so much fun, that he hadn't noticed the changing weather, nor how much time had passed.

Still, it didn't worry him. Not for now, at least. Ecolo pouted, being now incredibly bored as he had exhausted everything he wanted to do here. He stood against a tree, arms crossed, as he thought what he could do next.

''Hmm.... Agh! I'm so... bored! What to do...?''

Maybe it was time to head home after all. In any case, he was starting to get quite hungry. There wasn't anything to eat out here, a forest in the middle of winter. Ecolo went in the direction he believed he came from, or at least, should've come from, only to come to a brutal realisation...

...He was lost. He had no idea where this place was. In the middle of his playing and messing around, Ecolo had gone so far deep into the forest, to places he had never been. He couldn't even see all that far ahead too, with the strong wind pushing the fresh snow all around a decent line of sight. It was colder... he didn't want to be outside anymore! Ecolo decided to take cover, at least until the weather calmed down. Under a tree was a small space where he could fit in, but as he tried to take refuge, the tree bent and broke in the entrance. It was an old rotten tree and the wind had done short work of it.

''A tiny cave! I should be safe there...''

Ecolo ran for a hole inside the stone, which was about twice his size. It was still rather cramped, as he sat down, curled on himself. Hopefully, it would calm down soon, right? Man, this sucked! He was bored and lost and hungry and... stuck! He just wanted to go home, was that too much to ask for?

It was a harsh snowstorm outside and any trouble involving sight earlier was only made worse over time. Snow piled up in front of the cave entrance, which Ecolo tried to keep clear so that he could leave later on. About half a hour later, it proved to be fruitless. A huge bank of snow fell in front of the hole he was hiding it. In a panic, Ecolo tried to dig his way out, to no avail. He had been outside so long, that he was starting to freeze. It was so cold... and now he had regretted not wearing at least a scarf! There wasn't any way out, and if it was still snowing as hard, he wasn't getting out of there anytime soon. He could've crossed dimensions, but the cramped space made it impossible for him to open a portal. All he could do was wait for someone. Someone would come and get him, right? At least, Lemres would. Would he not?  
Lemres would come for him... he wouldn't leave him there in the cold. At least, Ecolo hoped it would be that way. The others were in different worlds, it's not like they could help. If they even remembered him.

Three hours passed. No signs of anyone or anything. Ecolo was shaking, not only because he was cold, but terrifying thoughts were occupying his head. All alone. Darkness. No escape...! Hungry. Alone... forgotten.

Ecolo had been forgotten, again. Why did he expect it to be any other way? It was always like this. People forgot about him all the time. He shouldn't feel sad about it, yet...

...Oh. He was crying, head against his knees. The cold was preventing him from melting as he usually did when he felt this way.

''I-I just...I don't want to be forgotten! At least, not by everyone I meet...''

It's not that anyone had forgotten, but the storm was too strong. Searching for the him in this weather would pose an immense challenge. Lemres, who had stayed home today, sat down near the windowsill. A cup of hot cocoa in his hands, he wondered where Ecolo had gone all this time. He'd been hoping that Ecolo was someplace safe or that he'd found cover. That snowstorm outside was, to put it bluntly, quite catastrophic. The comet warlock was worried beyond relief, but there was nothing he could do in this situation but wait it out. If the wind could calm down, it wouldn't be too bad to start looking.

An additional hour or so passed, before Lemres judged it to be clear enough to find Ecolo. But where could he even be? His best bet was to try and find Ecolo's aura, which was unique to him. Of course, he'd need to be close enough to even feel it and as such, Lemres would at least need to know Ecolo's general location. Maybe he could ask around? Regardless, there was no time to lose!

Lemres hurried outside, heading towards the town. Hopefully, Ecolo had passed through here or at least, someone would've seen him. On his way, he came across Feli, who had been heading to school to retrieve something.

''Lemres! Another fateful meeting of ours...''

''Hello, Feli. I'm sorry, but I'm quite in a hurry here...''

''Certainly, it must concern...him.''

''Yes, I'm looking for Ecolo. Have you seen him?''

''He... cannot escape fate. It is too late for him.''

''...Feli. Please, if you've seen him...''

''To the forest, to sleep within... the cold embrace of death.''

''Thank you!''

With that, Lemres backtracked a bit, running towards the forest. In such a hurry, that he didn't hear Feli yelling out 'Wait!' as he ran. The forest, huh... but it was so wide! How deep could've Ecolo gone? As he went through, steps were getting harder to take, the snow being thicker in this region. Suddenly, he felt some sort of aura nearby. It wasn't Feli's, Lemres was certain of that. Could it be...?

Following his sense, Lemres found himself in front of a tall, stone structure, from which a big chunk of snow had fallen during the storm. The aura came from underneath the pile, which made the comet warlock's worries reality. If it really was Ecolo underneath that, it meant that he had probably been trapped in there for hours. Lemres used a spell to push some of the snow away, digging out towards where he had felt that aura. After a few minutes of digging, he spotted a familiar shape, to whom he extended a hand.

''Ecolo!''

''U-Uh?! What do you want with me?''

''It's okay now, I'm here. Let's go home.''

''L-Lemres?''

Ecolo grabbed onto Lemres' hand, being pulled out of the hole. He was still teary eyed, but he didn't care. He held onto the comet warlock tightly, burying his face into the other's chest. Lemres, in return, picked up Ecolo, wrapping him with his cloak. Ecolo's body was extremely cold, he would need to be warmed up slowly, as to not cause any temperature shock.

''I-I...Y-you...''

''Shh. Just rest for now, little buddy.''

Lemres gently patted Ecolo's back, as they headed home. He would've offered candy, but right now, what he really needed was some soup. Something warm, far from the coldness of this land.

 

 


End file.
